Death the Kid's Soul Scythe
by Cazark
Summary: This story is a romance between two boys Soul Eater Evans and Death the Kid. If you do not like this kind of thing please do not hesitate to move on to another story.
1. New Beginnings

This is a story that I plan to write for a couple of chapters don't know how long however see how long it takes me before I have a brain fart.

This story will contain a romance between two boys Soul Eater Evans and Death the Kid. If you do not like this kind of thing please do not hesitate to move on to another story.

**Introduction**

This story will begin half way through Soul Eat the anime between the Fight with Medusa to free Asura and the battle with Asura.

**Paring**

Soul Eater Evans X Death the Kid

**Other Possible characters Involved**

Arachne Gorgon

Asura (Kishin)

Black Star

Crona

Death the Kid

Elizabeth Thompson (Older Sister)

Franken Stein

Maka Albarn

Medusa Gorgon

Patricia Thompson (Younger Sister)

Shinigami (Death)

Sid Barrett

Soul Eater Evans

Tusubaki Nakatsukas

As the 4 Weapon Meisters pairs Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tusubaki, Death the kid with Elizabeth and Patricia as well as Crona with Ragnarok walk towards Shinigami's Office Kid thinks o how his going to break the news to his father. Kid always knew he had feelings for another person and of all people it had to be Soul he wasn't too sure why.

Kid Sighs as everyone stops Patricia asks "What's the matter?" Kid turns around thinking of the best way to distracted everyone "Was one of the pictures not at a perfect 90 degree angle" as he starts to bolt of in the direction of his room. Elizabeth grabs Kid before he could run far "We don't have time for this we still need to see your father he called for us don't you remember".

Kid sighs again "fine!" everyone stood there shocked as kids stood up and dusted himself off and continued walking. Everyone looked at each other wondering if they knew what's up with Kid as Soul just stood there wondering and worried more than the others kid would stop at nothing to make sure everything is Symmetrical. They continued walking towards Deaths office.

Shinigami looks at the Six Weapon Meisters "today we are going to start a new type of training between the Six of you. You guys and girls will be switching weapons between each other so we can test each other's wave lengths so you can work together with each other and become stronger as a group. Who knows maybe we could find out more about each other!" as Shinigami winks. Kid asks "Chichi-Ue, What brought up this idea up?"

Shinigami continues "I don't know maybe to try something different. Seeing as Ragnarok is kind of attached to Crona she will not be a part of this, so he shall continue to practice with Ragnarok. As for Black Star..." Black Star interrupts before Shinigami "What? If Crona gets to skip this I am too besides Tusubaki is the only Weapon Meister for me."

Black Star starts to laugh as Shinigami walks towards Black Star "Shinigami Chop! If you didn't interrupt me I was going to say since Black Star has an enormous Wave length that could crush a Weapon Meister your safe too. So that will leave you four Kid, Soul, Maka, Elizabeth and Patricia. But before I can continue anymore judging by Kids face you have something to say."

Kid looking shocked "What? No there's nothing I need to say! What makes you say that?" Shinigami Looking at Kid tilts his head "What nothing at all! Call it a father's intuition. You can tell me anything and judging by your face it's something you want to tell everyone."

Kid looks at Death "Father I'm Gay." Everyone screams out in Unisom while Soul smiles slightly "WHAT?" Death tilts his head more "That's it your face looked like it was more in distressed like you needed more toilet paper because it was an odd number."

Kid shocked "I thought you would be angry at me or something." Death continues "Son when you come to be my age nothing surprises you! Besides that was my plan for the get go I wanted you to switch partners with Maka. I've seen how you look at Soul." Maka blows a blood vessel from her nose "Kid has feelings for Soul dam it I have competition." Soul adds "serious competition" Everyone looks in soul's direction "What I didn't say anything!" Kid smiles then quickly hides it.

So if you ask why I called Crona a she then a he a few seconds later it's apparently a running gag seeing as Crona's gender is not specified or either unknown on MAL ( .com) though in the anime they say always he.


	2. A Battle of the Minds and New Strength

This chapter involves battle between two soon to be powerful teams...

* * *

Death continues "So after that prelude let us continue I want Kid and Soul to do a combination practice against Maka, Elizabeth and Patricia. Seeing as Kid is A Shinigami of a reaper it will prove quite interesting seeing soul is an Actual Death Scythe. Also Maka has great endurance seeing as the Sisters are built for endurance battles it will be a perfect combination. Mr. Stein you can come in now!"

As Stein enters the room "So I'm guessing the briefing been made I don't have to explain anymore. Let's Begin everyone follow me let's head to the room." As the group heads towards the dojo where they shall begin practicing Black Star opens his mouth after whacking Kid against the back "So why Soul?" as he giggles.

Kid says "Why are you asking this question now? You are so lucky I'm not practicing against you right now I'll put you through the floor asking that question." Black Star snaps back "What did you say I'm Black Star I'm going to surpass god that includes you" as soul blurts "That's so not cool!"

Maka laughs as Black Star turns to look at Maka "What's so funny?" Maka replies "oh nothing" Stein interrupts "and it will be nothing, now stop annoying me. We here anyway ok now change partners well who ever changing partners let's get this show on the road before I find something to dissect... or someone" staring back at the six kids everyone shakes in fear from the response.

Stein continues "Let's Begin" Maka enounces "Let's go Liz and Patty" kid continues "You too Soul" both yell out the same time "Soul Resonance." Maka spins the guns and turns them sideways as Kid Spins the Scythe in a circular motion before facing the blade towards Maka. Stein thinks in his head "this will be interesting they will be fighting against each other's own Weapon Meister they know there partner's pros and cons so this will be a battle of the minds, first to make a mistake."

Maka starts off by running to keep distance between herself and Kid while shooting at Kid. Kid runs off to close in the distance between himself and Maka. As Kid deflects the bullets using soul he thinks to himself "I need to close in the distance to be able to hit her however it will be easier to shoot me seeing as the range will be shorter to dodge, however if I can create distractions like some debris it will be harder for her to target me. No that won't work she can sense wave lengths she'll know where I am. Well no harm in trying, Witch Hunter!" As soon as Kid yells that out Maka knows what's coming next.

Maka thinks to herself "He can't be serious using that at that range he'll never be able to hit me at that range." As Maka attempts to shoot Kid to throw him of Kid jumps to the side cleaving out the floor in the process throwing up some rubble in Maka's path as Maka shoots down the rubble she senses for where Kid is hiding as soon as she finds him they prepare for a final attack against each other Maka screams out "Maka Cannon" while Kid screams out "Genie Hunter" as both clash nearly destroying the room in the process while everyone else dodges the falling rubble left in the middle is a puffing Kid and Maka.

Stein Stops the fight "Impressive for first time users of different weapons styles who knows maybe it might become Permanent partners if you can keep that up." As Kid and Maka shakes hands kids says "I feel sorry for you, you have to hold that weight all that time no wondered you trained so hard for endurance battles." Soul interrupts "That's no fair I'm not fat"

Kid smiles "I wasn't saying your fat I'm saying cause of your weight in your weapon form she's trained harder by fighting for longer." Maka feels her muscles "that's funny I don't feel that much stronger." Soul laughs "well your whole body hasn't changed much over time." As soon as soul finishes the sentence Maka chops and smashes Soul hard enough on the head to send him flying face first into the floor creating a mini creator.

She keeps up a smiling turning towards Kid pretending as if nothing happened at all "Oh that's nothing Liz and Patty are amazing weapons together that make an amazing fighting couple the power they produce together is amazing."

Black Star Smiles announcing "Too bad they are both different there heights and body sizes." Death breaks down in tears "No they are so very different!" as Elizabeth looks at Patricia "Size doesn't matter its how you use them."

Soul gets up saying "and that's what she said" as he high fives Black Star. Maka fires up like a demon as she pounds Soul again and Black Star through the floor. Kid Smirks as he gets up smiling "That's why you never insult a woman." Everyone starts laughing except poor Soul and Black Star lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

I had fun writing this piece I got the idea from JadelynNightmare Story which I read recently and Poor Soul may he forever rest in peace after taking a beating like that from Maka.


	3. An confession from Soul to Death

This chapter involves a confession or two.

After Soul wakes up he shakes his head groggily "Why did she have to do that for?" As Kid smiles "Well look who woke up from the dead, have a nice sleep?" As Soul looks up realising his head is resting on Kids lap crawls backwards being embarrassed. Kid Smiles and gets up walking towards Soul then holds out his hand "here let me help you up."

As soul grabs kid's hand he filled with a sudden shock as soon as he gets up he pulls his hand away quickly turning around trying to hide his red flush cheeks "Ahh thanks..." quickly changing the mood "So where's Maka gone!" Kids face changed suddenly "After she put you through the floor twice she left in a hurry I sent Liz and Patty to calm her down while Crona followed behind them, as soon as Maka left Black star woke up pissed and chased after Maka while Tusubaki followed behind him. Stein left afterwards and I stayed behind to well watch you sleep unconsciously."

Soul's Cheeks blushed more brightly "oh so that's what happened?" Kid steps forward "Umm so I wanted to ask?" Soul's heart beats hard as Kid continues "I'm wondering if you would like too?" starts twiddling his thumbs. Soul gulps hard thinking in his head "Is he going to ask me out?" kid finishes his sentence "Go out with me?" Soul stood there shocked thinking in his head "He is serious he does like me."

Not focusing on Soul's surroundings Kid continues "I guess it was a stupid question, forget that I said anything" as he starts to walk away Soul whispers "yes". Kid stops to look back in Souls Direction "What did you say?" Soul blurts out "I said yes!" Kid looked shocked as Soul continues "I've like you for a long time I wouldn't pass up on a chance like this, I thought I'll never get this chance." As soul walks up to Kid and pants a kiss on kids lips "Yes I would love to go out with you."

Kid kisses Soul back "Thank you for saying yes" we should head back and let the others know. Soul responds "Especially Maka she maybe shattered". Kid smiles "I'm sure she'll be happy for you" Kid and Soul heads off holding hands.

As they meet up with the others Elizabeth and Patricia are the first ones to smile. Elizabeth asks "I was wondering if he really was going to ask?" while Patricia just adds "So cute" as she tilts her head "I wonder who would be the seme and uke." Both Soul and Kid blush as Patricia continues "I know Soul is the seme and Kid is the uke."

Maka blows a blood vessel "Cuteness Overload" but at the same time she felt sadness overcoming her like she lost her only chance to possibly be with soul, but at the same time she was happy knowing that Soul is happy.

Crona smiles grabbing Maka's hand and gives a wink as Maka smiles back. Life continues on as the group continues to train harder sometimes alternating between partners Maka enjoyed practicing with Liz and Patty as the bond between Soul and Kid increase.

Soul sighs in class Maka responds "What's up with you? Aren't you happy with Kid?" Soul responds "Oh believe me I'm more than happy it's just in the bedroom jeez he needs to calm down on symmetry and perfection it's so not cool."

Maka responses "I know the feeling it gets awkward with Crona when Ragnarok comes out" Realising what she has said closed her mouth. Soul gawks "You and her" Maka response "you mean him." All of a sudden Black Star comes out of nowhere "Crona's a guy oh this is good that means I won the Bet" as he bolts out the room scream "Crona's a boy." Tusubaki runs towards Soul and Maka apologised as she proceeded to run after Black Star.

Maka and Soul Blinked at each other "What bet?"

With the ending I thought you know what, this is something I could see Black Star doing something like this, he is a competitive guy and will stop at nothing to win like he says "I will surpass God" to do that you have to be a jack of all trades.


	4. A New Partner

So I was thinking of a Partner change was in order. Thinking of changing the story so that way I won't have to write SPOLIER ALERT or rewrite word for word what happens in the anime with a slight change.

* * *

Kid stood in Death's office with Liz and Patty "I want to change partners with Maka!" Liz and Patty scream out in unison "What?" Death waits a few seconds before responding "Ok!" this time Kid, Liz and Patty respond "What?" Death looks at them thinking out loud "did I say something wrong?" Kid responds "You usually think about these then avoid the question"

Death responds "Oh would you rather me be like?" Death's expression changed to his old evil face "No! That will not happen ever! You will stick with your twin pistols Elizabeth and Patricia now and forever!" Death's expression changes back to his comic ways smacking his hands together "or something like that? It's a father's responsibility to look after his son and if possible help for fill his son or daughters wishes."

As Death looks up "so yes I will allow it for both you and Maka, you have both proven that you can use each other's Weapon Meisters more effectively. Besides..." Death puts his hands on his face shaking his hips side to side "You look so kawaii together." Kids face looked shattered like he witness something horrible did he just really witness his father do that or was it a figment of his imagination.

Death returns to his normal composure "Might as well let Maka and Soul know about the changes."

Soul and Maka blink at each other what just happened with Black Star. Maka clenches her fist "What this bet about Crona?" Smashing and destroying the table she's sitting at while Sid walks in "Maka you'll be paying for that but before that Death wants to see you" Soul looks at Maka "Looks like you're in trouble" Sid continues "that goes for you to Soul!"

Soul screams out "What did I do?" As Maka and Soul walks to Death's room Maka questions "I wonder what we did wrong to be called out to Death's Room" Soul smiles "Maybe his upset about all the property damage you keep doing." Maka clenches her fist "What did you say?" as Soul backs away "Nothing! Anyway we should report to chichi-Ue ASAP" as Soul bolts off. Maka looks at him "Did Soul just say chichi-Ue" as she runs after Soul.

As Soon and Maka and Soul walk through the door they see Kid standing there stunned. Death looks at both Maka and Soul "Thanks for coming Maka meet your new partner Elizabeth and Patricia, and Soul meet your new partner Death the Kid." Now Maka and Soul has the same face as Kid as they respond "Eh?"

Death places his fist in his hand "Yep you'll be getting new partners as of today, you have both proven you can effectively use each other's weapons more effectively, not because Kid asked me to do this for him." Kid falls over embarrassed, thinking to himself "my life is over".

Soul walks over to Kid holding out his hand and says "your life isn't over" Kid snaps out of it "What I wasn't thinking that." As he holds out his hand to Soul while kneeling down all of a sudden Patty screams out "OMG! Is Kid going to propose to Soul? That's so CUTE!" Death Chimes in "Oh what a perfect time to bring out this..."

Kid gets up quickly while interrupting everyone "I'm not proposing and DAD put that away now!" Death looks down "oh! Dang is it too early!" as he plays the mandolin as Kid responds "Where did you even pull that out of?" Death responds "A magician never reveals his secrets and your dad is allow to have his hobbies too" as he puts his mandolin away and sips on some tea.

* * *

I want to try using different people so that's why Sid appeared once and possible only once I feel so Sad I have Crona in here and I don't think I've even made him say one thing once.


	5. Soul Resonance Teamwork

Training continued as both Maka and Kid practice with their meisters Maka as able to replicate Kids original cannon only this time the cannon is merged as one complete Barrel able to project a single overpower shot.

As Kid walks by he gets excited as he nearly knocks out Soul "perfect symmetry where two become one oh my god! How did you do that?" Maka response "Girls never reveal their secrets! How's your training going Soul learn any new abilities?" Soul response "In a matter of fact Kid just Mastered..." as Kid pulls Soul in for a kiss. Soul stood there dazed was Kid continues to say "Guys never reveal their training Secrets."

Black Star drops in from out of nowhere as he announces "Oh yeah!" Kid sighs "unless you're Black Star, you just reveal your secrets all the time." Black Star continues "That's right" as Tusubaki just chimes in "that was an insult Black Star."

Kid sighs again "It's ok Tusubaki Black Star wouldn't know an insult if it slapped him against the face and said hey. I'm annoying what you going to do about it? That or his oblivious to insults" as Black Star responses "That's right you better believe it" while laughing.

Soul wakes up from the daze "why did you do that for?" Kid amused "why not? It's better than sticking my hand in your mouth to silence you besides I want them to find out when they least expect it. It's not completely perfect you know I thought we went over this?"

Soul cunningly smiles "Just like you have to be in the bedroom?" Kid forgets where he is for a moment as he comments "Yes in a matter of fact yes! Sex is an art form it must be completely perfect right down to the tempo, speed and Rhythm." Everyone except Soul stood stunned at what Kid just said as all of a sudden Crona comes out of nowhere "I don't know how to deal with this" as Maka response make that two of us.

Kid realising what he just said in front of everyone no less was about to apologise just as Stein walks in the room "That's great to know Kid but that was too much information for me to know right now about your sex lifestyle but it's about time I start teaching you guys a different technique. Everyone here already knows Soul Resonance now we going to learn it as a three way team."

Black Star laughs as Stein turns his Bolt in his head "and what a great way to learn it is by not telling you how it works" as the bolt click "I will dissect you!" Spirit is walking by the room when Black Star all of a sudden is sent flying out the door smashing his head against the wall "What is happening?" Spirit runs into the room as he looks in the room he sees kid knocked out with Soul on top of him unconscious.

As he continues to look around he sees Patty and Liz also knocked out with Maka beside them breathing heavy Spirit runs screaming towards Maka "What happened to my baby? Are you ok Maka?" looking around he sees and freezes as soon as he sees Stein turning his bolt "How pathetic I was expecting a little more from you guys" as the bolt clicks Stein's facial expression changes "dam I got too serious I was expecting a little more from them but it's as it expected. I've got my work cut out for me."

Stein sighs "ok let's try this again Soul Resonance this time matching all three of your Wave Lengths" Stein pauses for a couple of seconds "after you guys wake up" Stein Sigh's again.

* * *

So yeah I'm up to that part of the Story arc of Soul Eater also I wanted stein to be doing the gee face you know where they face looks completely stupid it shows up in Kaichou wa Maid-Sama Usui does the face also in Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi a lot except I'm more looking at the out of nowhere suddenly Chibi moments.


	6. No Pain No Gain

Stein sits on the desk lighting his cigarette while waiting as Spirit was freaking out over what he had just witness it's been a long time since his seen Stein in his dissecting mood. It's been such a long time that it's starting to remind him of his old college days when he was roommates with Stein he shivered at the thought.

"Oh hey Spirit didn't notice you were there. How long you been here?" Stein says casually as Spirit retorts back "What did you do to my baby Maka?" Maka slowly starts to stir "I'm fine dad! Stop worrying about me!" Spirit gets upset "You not fine you been put through a brick wall... or two!" Stein still being casual "I held back."

As Stein puffing his smoke Spirit looks around sees the room half destroyed "just exactly how held back were you? Did you use two fingers instead of three?" he snaps back as he blows another puff of smoke "Just a little!"

The Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty start to wake up as Black Star walks into the room with Tusubaki like he just woke up. Black Start laughs "Was that your best? If so you certainly have gotten weaker" as blood trickles down his forehead and faints. Tusubaki slaps Black Star across the face "Wake up. Oh No! His bleeding" as Tusubaki races him into the nurse office.

Stein says "I didn't hold back with him! Besides it's only a flesh wound to him." Spirit gets up sling Liz, Patty and Maka on his shoulders liked they weighted nothing "I'm taking these girls to the nurse office as well."

While Maka continued to slap and punch Spirit while screaming "put me down!" Stien turns his head slowly towards Spirit as he speaks softly "I will dissect you! If you do that right now" while smiling. Spirits face contorts as he runs screaming out of the room with the girls "I will save my baby" as spirit pauses for a second realising who his talking to "even if it cost me my life!"

Stein turns to Soul and Kid now "Do you want to join the rest of the group in the nurse's office?" Soul and Kid turn to each other as they say in unison "nah we good!" from a distance they hear Shinigami's voice "That's so Kawaii" Kid sighs then Stein sighs "alright class dismissed we will continue this later. Seeing as half the class is destroyed and missing." Soul and Kid smile at each other as they walk out.

At Kid's house while kid bandages Soul "how you feeling Soul?" Soul replies "Like I got electrocuted" as Soul sighs "we could have got this done at the nurse's office." Kid continues without stopping "I've always wanted to do this once in my life for someone I care about" as he finishes up and kisses Soul "Oh!" he blushes and continues "but did you have to use eight rolls of eight centimetre bandages" without having to think "yes it has to be eight" as Soul copies Kid "because eight a perfect number seeing as it can be cut vertically and horizontally equally"

Kid stops not being amused as Shinigami screams out again "Kawaii!" kid screams out "Stop spying on us dad!" Shinigami walks by the door "I couldn't resist you guys are so cute when you speak word for word with each other and also when finishing each other's sentences off" as he plays a string on his mandolin then walks off.

Soul sighs "I know Kid but you said it so many times even I'm starting to predict what you're about to say" Kid smiles then why did you ask for Soul blushes again "I was hoping I would get another reply from you." Kid smiles bigger "oh is that right?" as he kisses Soul on the lips "Yes" Soul replies losing his breath.

Back in the nurse's office Maka is annoyed "Where's Soul and Kid they looked just as bang up as up" while pouting. Black Star laughs "Is someone jealous? Is it because maybe someone's having some sexy time" as Tusubaki Slaps him across the back of the head.

While Maka twitches her thumbs "No!" while she pouts more. Crona runs in the room screaming "Maka are you ok" as he kisses Maka throwing everyone off guard "I'm ok Crona!" as someone in the back of the room screams out "Is that two hot girls are making out".

Black Star pissed screams back "Crona's a guy I have already one that bet." As they hear a sigh of disappointment "Ohh! Dang I was hoping it was two chicks." Maka runs to knock out the guy in the back of the room as she jumps back into the bed "Oh that reminds me" while smiling "What's this bet about Crona?" As she raises her fist in the air "Oh and do be careful as you reply because I may not like your answer" as she cracks her knuckles while smiling evilly as Black Star look at Tusubaki while freaking out.

* * *

Will Black Star Survive? Tune in for the next chapter coming soon to a website near you.


	7. Black Star Vs Maka's Fists of Fury

As Kid and Soul walk into the nurse's Office to check on the other. Soul freaks out "Dude! What happened to your face?" Black Star replies "Mafa's bists" Soul replies "Who's? What?" Maka screamed pissed "My fists" while holding up her fist which to look it was shoved in a meat grinder.

"Wow! What happened to your hands?" Soul jokes Maka starts to pout again "Black Stars face!" Soul smiles "That's what I call a hard head" as Black Star starts to laughs like a back firing car only to stop after a few seconds realising it hurts more.

Soul laughs at Black star as he speaks to Maka "Now whose fault is that?" Maka replies "Mine!" as she continues to pout. Kid speaks up "So what brought on your fist of fury? Well what's left of them" while he laughs.

Soul joins in "Does it have anything to do with those bets going around?" Kid asks "What bet?" asking no one in particular. Maka replies "There was a bet going around wether Crona was a boy or girl?"

Kid opens his mouth "That's easy going by the angles of the boy posture and..." Soul grabs Kid half way through his sentence running out the door "Do you have a death wish Kid you were about to say chest size." Kid replies "Your point?" Soul sighs "have you seen Maka lately you would have insulted her seeing as she has a flat chest!"

"Good point Soul" he stops for a second "Why were you looking there?" Soul Gawks "Where else am going to look while she's swinging me an around? I don't have much to do much while she's using me." Kid replies "True! Where do you look while I'm using you?" Soul blushes "Your face!" Kid smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"You guys were gone a while. What were you talking about?" Maka speaks while lifting what's left of her fist. Kid replies before nodding at Soul "The angles of Crona's Body suggest that Crona is male!" Maka sighs in relief.

Soul opens his mouth to speak "Well in all fairness it's understandable seeing as half of the audience if not more are probably having a debate as we speak whether Crona's a he or a she one minute he can be a male while another he acting as if he was a chick much like the writer of this story."

I raise my fist at the Screen "My life! My rules! Do not insult me!"

Soul opens his mouth "Did you guys hear that?" Maka replies "I didn't hear anything it must have been a figment of your imagination."

Stein walks in "Where's Spirit?" Stein looks at Maka and Black Star "What happened to your face Black?" Soul replies "Maka's Fists" Stein comments "Oh! Then what happened to her hands?" "Black Stars face" Kid replies Stein continues "That explains a lot. Well do you know where Spirit went?" Maka's replies "I don't I know!"

Stein sighs "As soon as I find him I'm going to kill him!" Maka opens her mouth "His down the hall to the right in room 206" Stein waves and thanks Maka as he runs out the room. Soul turns back to Maka "I thought you said you didn't know" "I did" she replies. Soul continues "but you just said I didn't" "I know" she replies.

Soul stops and looks at her seriously "Why didn't you tell him the first time he asked?" She screams at him "because he didn't say he was going to kill him he first asked. Besides its pay back for him carrying me like a baby screaming out save my baby on the way here"

Soul replies "Maka's logic? Till this day I still don't understand it." Kid looks at Soul as he pulls him in for a kiss "and you will never have to, My Spherical Goofball."

* * *

Sorry I couldn't resist... multiple times don't judge *runs off crying*.

P.S. I apologise for breaking the Forth Wall


	8. Stein's Explanation

As Kid and Soul are about to kiss Stein walks in the room and throws Spirit onto the closest empty bed. "Where was I?" Stein speaks as the doctor attends to spirit "oh yeah I'll explain Team Soul resonance also known as Chain Resonance" as he turns to Soul and Kid "Get a room you two after I explain this" while smiling "anyway as I was saying I'll be putting together groups of three of well gifted perfect teams or of similar strengths."

As Stein points to the seven of them "Kid, Soul, Maka, Black Star Tusubaki, Patty and Liz you guys are one group" Black Star puts his fist in the air in excitement seeing as he could talk at the moment.

Stein laughs I will relish in this moment of silence as Black crosses his arms in anger "So the rules are simple all three of your wave lengths have to match each other on the connection of all three of your wave lengths your power will be increased tremendously."

Stein stops for a second "Any Questions? No? Good you start as soon as Maka and Black Star are healed. Now if you excuse I have to explain this to the other groups" Stein looks back at Spirit as he adjusts the bolt in his head while laughing like his going crazy.

Kid and Soul wish Maka well as they leave.

While Kid's walking he stops to ask "Hey Soul I wanted to know something about you?" Soul asks "Yeah?" thinking in his head where is he going with this. "What's with the Black Blood in your body? More specifically, what does it do?"

"I would assume the same effects as Crona however when I was with Maka it would make her go insane and crazy, attack without thought even as far as to not feel pain" Soul replies as Kid asks "so did you received the black blood when Crona first attacked you?"

"Yes" as Soul looks down Kid continues "The scar is all that's left right?" "Yes, now can we change the topic? While I don't mind talking about it, I most certainly don't like to dwell on the past" Soul finishes as he continues to walk.

"So Crona's the reason Soul body isn't in perfect symmetry" Soul stops and slowly turns around "What?" Kid replies "Why your body isn't in perfect symmetry. Granted your prefect the way you are just the scar ruins your perfect body." Soul Blushes "Thanks I guess?"

Soul continues "I'm heading back home you coming with? Well we sort of do leave together. What am I even asking for?" Kid smirks "Oh your cute when you mumble but there's a book I still need to check out and I have to make sure it's at a perfect timing of 4:00" Soul checks his watch "it's 3:45 right now" Kid freaks out as he runs "Deathly shit!"

Soul laughs to himself "His so cute when his like that" as he walks home.


	9. Soul Music

This chapter I fucken cried I think I became too involved in this chapter I'm such a sissy.

* * *

As soon as Soul walks in the house he starts walking to his room when he notices a black skull piano in the living room "Wow! That's so cool" as he opens the lid and presses a key as he close the lid Shinigami speaks up "It's for you" smiling as he walks in the room.

"What?" Soul asks "Its yours" Shinigami replies "a gift to you from Kid. Where is the rascal anyway?" Soul replies "on his way to the library to make sure perfect time in a book pickup at the library."

Shinigami speaks up "Oh that again! You should play it make sure it's perfect for Kid's sake" Soul laughs "So true!" as Soul sits down to try out the Piano he cracks his knuckles "It's been a while since I've played a piano" As he starts to play the piano with grace Shinigami enjoys the effects of the music Soul plays with grace in his hand movements each note bring a different effect to Shinigami making him have mixed feelings one minute his sad while the next his happy.

Soul hasn't played one in such a long time his forgotten the feelings of how much he enjoyed playing the piano. Kid walks in the front door thinking to himself "Perfect timing Souls going to enjoy this." Smiling to himself he stops to notice music in the background, Piano music "Shit" he thinks to himself "I wanted to give him that in person" as he walks in the room he notices Shinigami sitting on a chair as he looks in Kid's direction he lifts his finger to his mouth motioning Kid to stay quiet.

Kid watches Soul play the piano with grace as his overcome with the same feelings his father is enduring as Soul continues to play Kid smiles and says "That's Beautiful!" Soul stands up blushing "Oh I didn't notice you were there."

Kid smiles "you didn't have to stop on my accord." Soul smiles back "I got lost in the moment." Shinigami stands up "Dang he was getting to the good part too well I'll leave you two love birds alone" as he walks off Kid turns back to Soul "Sorry I wanted to give you this in person but I forgot about it."

Soul smiles "Thank you" as he gives a thank you kiss to Kid Soul continues "Did you make it in perfect timing to the library" Kid replies "I didn't go the library I went somewhere else." Soul stops smiling "you lied to me?"

Kid replies not changing his smile "I told a white lie so I could get this for you without giving away what it was, here!" as he hands Soul an old book "What's this?" taking the book "Open it silly and find out."

As soon as Soul opens the book he realises what it is as he starts to fan girl "OMFG! Where the hell did you get this?" the book was an extremely rare impossible to find Piano music sheet book it contained music pieces from the last 400 years only a select few books was ever produced.

"That's nothing check out the signatures" Kid Replies "What signatures" as Soul flips the page as tears well up in his eyes almost dropping the book in the process "no fucken way" Kid replies "It's the original first ever written edition with all the original music sheets." Soul hands the book back to Kid "I can't take this it's bad enough you gave me the piano, but not this it's too much for me. What did it cost you an arm and a leg?"

Kid tilts his head for a moment "more like 2 arms and two legs." Soul stares at him intently wondering if it a joke or his being for real. "I'm kidding Soul it costed me nothing I pulled a few strings to get this comes with the connections I gained over the years under my father's arms" as Kid smiles. Soul gives the book back to Kid "I can't accept this!"

Kid continues "Well I'm sorry Soul Eater Evans happy birthday from me and father! Now for the card" as he hands it to soul "I was thinking of writing your full name To Soul eater Evans" as Soul opens it up "but I decided on something else."

Soul reads the first line "To Death the Soul Eater" Soul curiously looks up "What?" He notices Kid his holding out one of his rings in his hand. Soul repeats himself "Again what?" "What do I look like I'm doing?" Kid retorts back.

Soul replies "Destroying your symmetrical looks, by the look of it." Kids sighs "Don't remind me. No I'm proposing to you as he slides the ring on Soul's finger." Soul blinks twice thinking in his head "Am I imagining this?" kid smiles "you are not imagining this is really happening" as he pulls out a ring out of his pocket and slides it on his own finger.

Soul Stops smiling as kid looks at Soul "What? I felt symmetrically naked." Soul asks "Do you carry spare rings on you at all times." "Yes? Why?" Kid responds Soul laughs "Then why didn't you give me one from your pocket?"

Kid smiles "because the one I gave you was the original ring set I first got the others are well spares just in case I broke them. In other words your now wearing one of the first rings I've being wearing long since before I joined your class."

Soul smiles shyly "First the Piano then this book now your ring what's next? That's a rhetorical question please don't answer that." Kid replies "I'm sorry it's going to happen." as Kid kneels "Soul Eater Evans will you take my hand in marriage." "Fuck yes!" Soul replies as Kid smiles "You may kiss the bride well more like husband, I'm not dressing in some frilly dress and I'm not about to make you either" as he laughs pulling Soul in for a kiss.

"Come on I want you to play the piano like before it was absolutely stunning." Kid replies Soul gives the biggest smile with tears in his eyes "sure" Kid quickly says "no need to cry over that" as he wipes the tears away with his hands.

Soul sits back down to start playing the piano again as kid smiles at Soul while he plays the piano.

* * *

I'm so fucken sad right now mentally and figuratively I really became too involved in this chapter what's even sadder it's probably going to be a longest chapter in this story ark. Seeing as the average is around 800 words give or take this chapter having 1100 plus.


	10. To catch a train

As Soul and Kid walk in the Desert Soul ask "Why are you wearing a Black Cloak in the middle of the desert aren't you hot?" Kid responds "of course I am" Soul responds back "I meant heat wise not sexually I all ready know that."

Kid responds "oh in that case I'm fine I don't get affected as much by the heat comes with the blood." Soul asks "So apart from this long romantic desert walk why we here?" Kid responds "Weren't you listening to father?"

Soul blushes "no I zoned out after staring at your eyes" Kid responds "Oh in that case!" kid puts on his best Shinigami impression "Wazzup I have a secret undercover mission for you, you are to catch the Runaway Express, there is a powerful Magic tool on that train that I need you to get. Apparently Arachnophobia is on route to retrieve it I need you to get it before they do."

Soul laughs "That sounded pretty much like him, so how we doing this?" Kid answers "Get in get out unnoticed" Soul responds what if we are "Well do it Black Stars way we make some noise and cleave our way through looks like we here and just in the nick of time it should be about to arrive."

Soul responds "let me guess it famous for arriving on time" as Soul and Kid jump and ride down the sand slop kid responds "What gave that away?" Soul answers "You abnormally happy about catching a train, also it looks like we got company look there."

Kid walks onto the train platform "Hello there" "Chi (Hello)" the stranger responds as Soul thinks in his head "I've heard that voice before but from where?" Soul whispers to Kid "There's something strange about that person be careful"

Kid nods as he checks his watch "It should be here soon but there's no sign of anything in the distance" as he looks towards the stranger "Are you here for the runaway express?" "Chi-Cha-Chi (Yes I am)" kid stands there dumb folded thinking to himself "What language is that? Also" as Kid checks his watch "the trains late I'm so disappointed."

The Ground starts to shake as a train comes flying out of the ground, Kid stares in awe as Soul responds "That's so cool!" A hook comes out of nowhere and attaches to the train as the new guy calls out "I the Fisher King will get the Magic Tool for Arachnophobia your too late Death meisters" as he laughs the stranger says "Chi-Cha-Chi. (Soul protect off)"

Soul screams out "Witch!" the witch drops a bomb as it exploded sending Kid and Soul flying. Kid calls out "Are you ok Soul?" Soul "responds yeah" Kid continues time to catch a runaway train transform Soul" as kid summons Beelzebub chasing after the train.

Fisher notices Kid has caught up to the train as he starts to fire at them. Kid says "We got company" as he hits the cannon balls away. The witch starts to drop bombs on the train creating a green gas cloud around the train.

"We can use this to our advantage" as Kid tries to close in the distance the train makes a sharp turn as Soul calls out "Watch out Kid" Kid responds "This is going to be difficult I have an Idea Soul hold on!"

Soul transforms back asking Kid "What's your Idea?" Suddenly Kid calls out hitting a mound "360 kick flip" as he lands back on the ground Soul asks "I know that was perfect timing and all but warn me next time."

Kid responds "Here's your warning I've got a no-hander here hold on" Kid hits an even bigger mound "3-600" Kid helicopters his way onto the train "This is so cool" Soul yells. After kid lands on the train Kid says "let's go Soul" as he jumps into the train.

Kid says "Where did that guy go?" as he runs through the train cars. "Found you" the Fisher King turns around shooting at Kid, Kid jumps to hide behind a chair a bomb explodes on the side of the car knocking the Fisher King of his feet. Kid takes this opportunity kicking Fisher King through the door.

As the Fisher is getting up "Oh there it is I found it, its mine" he stops looking down seeing a scythe impaled through his chest Kid lifts the fisher king up and slams him against the floor as the guy starts to bleed out onto the floor.

"Here's the Magic Tool we came to get time to put this train to rest" as he pulls the key out the train slows down "Such an evil tool this is, I can feel its evil power by just holding it." Fisher speaks out as he bleeds "Typical teenager, It was created by Eibon a great genius and could you possibly say the same about Death" as he laughs.

Kid kicks the guy "Who's Eibon and what does he have to do about Father?" Fisher laughs again "Why don't you find out for yourself open the box and see for yourself" As Kid opens the lid he reads "Eibon" as Kid sees the name under it his shocked and reads out "Death."

Kid grabs Fisher's Head "What's the meaning of this?" As Fisher is about to answer the question his stabbed through the back of the head "What?" kid responds as he looks up and sees Sid "What you doing here Sid?"

"Great job Kid, this soul belongs to you Kid after all you beat him." A guy comes up to the door there was a witch here she escaped and also Kid you two should rest up there's some cool drinks in the camp." "Thanks" Kid and Soul responds as Soul walks off Kid starts to walk then stops as he looks back at Sid thinking "What does father have to do about this I'll have to ask him someday."

* * *

I know if anyone has watched the anime or read the Manga of course, they would notice the changes besides Soul being there instead of Liz and Patty of course. Or this chapter would have gone something like this *clears throat*

Chapter 10 – To catch a train

Watch episode 30 and imagine Soul with him.

Wouldn't that be a great chapter? :)

Also I guess I was wrong about the last chapter this one came very close with 1092 words I'm on a role now if only I can keep that up as my average.


	11. Chain Reaction

As the Seven meisters walk Patty was the first to speak out "OMG Soul has one of your Rings Kid!" "I know! I gave it to him" Kid replies "Oh you didn't, wait you did didn't you?" Liz adds in "Not officially but yes I did even Soul had a hard time believing it" Kid responds.

Soul looks at the ring "I still find it hard to believe. Kid spoiled me big time first it was piano, then he got me this really rare music sheet book and now this" pointing at the ring. Maka responds "all kid needs to do now is the honey moon and the romantic dinner and he'll be in the top 10 best house wives guide book."

"Husband" Liz corrects her as Soul adds on "Why are you even reading the house wives guide book?" Maka blushes "No reason". Black start quickly adds "Is somebody trying to impress Crona?" While his laughing Tusubaki whacks Black Star against the back of the head "Be nice Black Star everyone's free to do what they like."

Black Star winces as Soul laughs "The way you're going Black Star Tusubaki is going the man in the relationship." Black Star interrupts "Never I'll be the man in the house I'll be the one wearing the pants."

Kid interrupts Black Star "Like that will ever happen" "Oh yeah, what about you guys who wears the pants in YOUR relationship" as Black Star interrupts Kid. Kid amused says "Arguable, but technically we both do." Soul catches on to kid "Can't you see Black Star? We both wearing pants right now" Kid laughs while Black Star is not amused.

Tusubaki giggles at Black Star "Souls got you there" Black Star pouts "It's not funny!" Stein is standing in the distance "glad you guys could make it the way you guys were going I thought you might arrive tomorrow come on hurry up I'll be putting Maka in charge of this group."

"What?" Black Star screams "Why not me?" Stein replies "Two reasons your soul resonance will overcome theirs and crush them, and two do you have Soul Perception?" Black Star retorts back "I don't need that."

Stein sighs "While that's true it helps in the long run Maka is able to tell what type of person you are by your soul so she will most likely be able to make a better connection between the three of you well seven."

Stein continues "So let's do a trial run!" Maka nods as she makes an attempted connection with Kid and Soul first. The connection is a success now Maka thinks to herself "Perfect now onto Black Star" as soon as Kid's and Maka's wave length makes an attempt with Black Star it's cancelled out "What happened" Maka calls out Stein interrupts her "Do it again."

Time after time the same keeps happening Maka start's to get more and more pissed. Stein calls out "I'm going on a quick break keep trying." Maka makes a few more attempts and the same thing happens always on the attempt with Black Star.

As Maka makes one final attempt and it fails she loses it "Can't you do anything Right?" Black Star retorts back "I'm doing it right it's something on your end must be your weak" Infuriated Maka Storms off. Kid Responds "Where could she be possibly going at a time like this?" Soul starts to walk after as kid calls off "Where you going?"

Soul turns back "To deal with Captain Pissed Off! When she like this" as he points to himself "I know how to help her, she needs one of my famous pep talks" as he smiles walking after her as Black Star screams out "and a slapping or two" as Soul hears a wack against Black that he calls back "Whatever."

Soul sees Maka walking back towards him with her hear down as he calls out to Maka "Stein gave you a verbal beating? Huh" Maka nods back "He said it was my fault. How dare he, he even called me weak." "That bad huh" Soul responds "maybe you are weak?" she raises her fist up in the air without look "or maybe you aren't" he quickly adds as she puts down her fist.

"Maybe there's a miscalculation in the connection you're forgetting?" Maka respond looking up "What could that possibly be Soul?" Soul calmly says "His Ego" "His what?" Maka questions Soul "His Ego Mr High and Mighty acts tougher than one would anticipate. Only to show it later, use your soul perception to see him for what he hides rather than what you see. You can do it you just got to believe you can do it or better than that prove that you're stronger than him" as he whispers "Make him your bitch!"

Maka responds "What did you say Soul?" he adds quickly "nothing! Just prove you can be stronger than him, I'll be heading back Maka we will be waiting for you" as Soul starts to walk back Maka calls out "Thanks Soul" without looking back he responds "No problems."

As the group waits Maka finally gets back "Took you long enough" Black Star retorts as Maka responds back "let's do this Liz and Patty to me!" as they slowly start to make a connection Maka thinks to herself "I'll show Mr Egotist who's stronger" right before she makes a connection with Black Star she uses all her strength to push Black Stars Wave Length into submission and the connection is made Soul smiles.

They feel each other's strength overcome each other "Wow this is amazing" Maka responds as they hear Stein clapping "Go job it looks like you guys will be staying in my class get some rest tomorrow you have a long day guys."

Maka Screams in joy Kid whispers to Soul "What exactly did you say to her?" Soul replies back "The short or long version?" as Kid thinks for a second "I think I'm gonna like your short answer." "Grow some balls, man up and be stronger than Black Star's Ego" Soul responds as Kid as he starts to smile.

* * *

Yey another long one I'm on a role sort of.


	12. The Brewing Battle

On the way to the Lost Island Stein speaks up "Does everyone remember the plan?" "I don't, and I don't need a plan I'll beat them all with Tusubaki" Black Star speaks out Stein Sighs. Marie speaks "Too bad there is one listen up I'll repeat it again."

Marie takes a deep breath "We are on a mission to obtain Brew, the plans are simple Sid's Squad will distract Arachnophobia's Group while we will come in at the side we will travel to the magnetic field as you guys will be coming with us."

Stein continues "However upon reaching the magnetic field only me and Marie will be entering the field you guys will be standing guard to stop anyone from following us in" as the ship lands "Let's go" Stein calls out.

Upon reaching the field "All right everyone stays here we should be in an out within 5 minutes. You guys are to stay here if Stein and I are not out within 20 minutes you must hike down and meet up with Sid's group and get off this Island without us, got it!"

Maka speaks out "Shouldn't we come with you guys?" Kid responds "Bad Idea, while more increase the success rate in that magnetic field if a battle rages on too long in there we could be trapped forever in that magnetic field." "Ok" Maka looks sad Marie speaks up "Like I said we will be in and out with 5 minutes, have faith in us and wish us luck." Smiling Stein and Marie enter the field.

As five minutes pass by Ox speaks up "What's taking them so long? I thought they said they will be out in 5 minutes" Kid looks at his watch "They still have 14 minutes and 42 seconds." Maka speaks up "I can't feel their Wave Length anymore."

Kid responds "You could sense them even with that magnetic field" Maka nods "but only partially a bit here and there now they have completely disappeared, something doesn't feel right" Kid responds "Soul and I will go in there to check things out."

"No" Maka stops Kid "It won't safe to go alone" Soul speaks up "But his not alone" Black Star interrupts them "If his going I'm coming too" Maka nods "I'll come too" Ox deflects a star thrown at Maka "Looks like we got company If you're going to go, go now we will distract them" as Kirikou and Kim nod "We will keep them here you guys go get Stein" Kim speaks out.

Black Star, Maka and Kid run into the magnetic field. Upon entering the field Maka notices something different "How is the building still intact? It looked destroyed from the outside. Let's go we need to find Stein and Marie" as they walk they noticed people walking around them Black Star "Are these guys Witches? Why haven't they noticed us yet?"

Kid Speaks up "Hmm I don't think that they are actually here to begin with look closely, I think what we are seeing is the past." Maka turns around and notices Arachne "What's she doing here?" "This is the past Maka there's no worrying about this right now we need to find them" Kid speaks up as his about to run off the past version of Arachne speaks up "Did you find Eibon's notes" "Yes" the guy answers as Arachne continues "Let's blow up this place and destroy brew and Death up." "What?"

Kid turns around before running to catch up to Maka "What's Father doing here?" Soul points out "Look there's Marie and Stein" Maka speaks up "Marie you need to get out of here with Stein it already has been 20 minutes look your even starting to fade into the past."

Kid speaks "You go we will look for brew we should be fine for at least another 10 minutes." "No you can't do that" Maka interrupts Marie "Go get Stein out of here now" As they run off

Mosquito steps out from the shadows "Your too late kids I already have Brew in my hands." Maka responds "It's also too late for you as well look at your body your already starting to fade." Mosquito smiles as he puts brew in his hat "While that's true about my old body I'm sure if I shave a couple of years of I'll be able to stay in this field longer how about 400 years, No I wouldn't need that much to deal with you I think 100 will be fine."

Mosquito cloths start rip and his body grows into a massive form his muscles and bodies big but his has these tiny legs "This is what I looked like 100 years ago" Black Star smiles and laughs "A beach ball with a hat" Mosquito pissed say "You won't be laughing soon" as he jumps up punching Black Star into a pillar behind them.

Black Star jumps back into the fray making all attempts to damage Mosquito "You guys are pathetic lets go back 300 hundred years I'll have enough power to beat the three of you" A memory of someone pops out in front of them. "Would you look at that Eibon was here" Kid stops to look at Eibon "That's Eibon, we need to go after Eibon find out why he was here."

Black Star interrupts him "Now is not the time he we have less than 10 minutes to beat this guy obtain brew and get the hell out of here." Maka joins in the fray trying to knock out Mosquito as Soul speaks "For once Black Stars right I have a plan it maybe a long shot but we need Maka for this call for her and tell Black Star to keep Mosquito distracted."

Kid calls for Maka "Maka Soul has a plan but he needs your help oh and Black Star, take Mosquito out." "I'm all ready on it" Black Star responds as Maka runs to Kid "What's the plan Soul?" Soul responds "Hold my shaft I'm going to play the piano I need you to focus on the group hopefully by playing the piano we should be able to get past the static and make a connection between us."

"I hope you know what you're doing Soul" Kid responds.

What does Soul have planned?


	13. The Soul Hunter

As Black Star continues to battle Mosquito a little Demon walks out from the shadows smiling "are you finally ready to play? The piano is tuned and the audience is ready." Soul cracks his knuckles "Maka I'm going to play the piano now try to focus on everyone."

Soul hits the first note as Black Star's, Kid's and Maka's Wave Length reacts violently he continues to play as Maka connects between Kid upon success she runs towards Black Star and makes a connection with him shooting and throwing Mosquito off guard.

Soul speaks "All right everyone it looks like a success let's get this show on the road Black Star you're up first." Black Star nods "Alright, Tusubaki change into enchanted Sword mode and get ready for Soul Resonance" Black Star summons Black Shadows to hold Mosquito in pulling him towards Black Star.

As Mosquito attempts to Block Black Star his arms are sliced off like they were made of paper as Mosquito cries in agony. Soul calls out to Maka this time "Your next Maka" "Alright" Maka nods preparing for her attack she powers up her guns as she fires her singular cannon "Bazooka Cannon" as the shot fires off clashing against Mosquito Exploding upon contact.

Soul calls out one final time "Alright Kid you ready?" "Ready when you are?" Kid responds as Soul hits the final note Kid and Soul call out in unison "Soul Resonance" Soul shape drastically changes the form to look like a true Grim Reaper's Scythe glowing a Dark Red colour "Let's test it out Soul."

Kid channels his wave length as he focuses on Mosquito calling out his new technique "Soul Hunter!" Everything seemed to slow down for mosquito as his body was cleaved in half he didn't see anything all he heard was the name **Soul Hunter**.

Kid says "Let's grab his hat and leave" as he looks around "Where's his hat?" Black Star responds "Too late his gone he detached his head and vanished" "He should be easy enough to find" Maka responds.

"No" Soul interrupts "We only have so many minutes left it would be suicide to go up against him, he'll just keep changing forms." Kid continues "Then in that case we should get out of here quickly" the group nods as they run.

As they are running they see Ox and Kirikou "Glad you guys could make it." "What you doing here?" Maka responds as Black star collapses breathing heavily. Kirikou ask Black Star "What happened to you? You never have been this out of breath before."

As Black Star breaths heavily "Just help me up" "That's what we are here for" Kirikou responds quickly as he helps Black Star up. The group exit the magnetic field as they see Marie and Stein just outside.

Marie has an angry look as she walks up to them. Maka Responds "We failed Arachnophobia has Brew" Marie infuriated is about to belt all of them but lightly smiles as she pulls them in for a hug "I'm glad you guys at least made we need to report this to Death, But when we get back you guys are in some serious trouble."

Sid runs up to the group "We found them, are you guys all right? Did we get brew?" "No" Marie answers him "dam" as he throws a mirror to Maka "Report it to Death" as he picks up Stein.

As they travelling back on the boat Maka asks Kid "What was that ability?" Kid responds "that was our new technique however it's still a bit on the rusty side." Maka quickly says "I could tell that but at the same time I could barely keep up with you. What exactly is the **Soul Hunter**?"

Kid Sighs "It's a technique I wouldn't recommend using it a lot as it sucks quite a bit of energy. however if it lands, it's able to kill someone indefinitely at a major cost it destroys the opponents Soul completely and if Soul wants to become a death scythe I wouldn't want to use it as an everyday ability. I'll need to master something else to use but at least I know how to perfect it now" Kid smiles.

Well If I made up a technique that's what I would make the effects overpowered just like Goku's **Spirit Bomb**, Monkey D. Luffy's **Elephant Gatling Gun** Punches combined with **Haki** and finally last but not least from **Maoyuu Maou Yuusha** Yuusha's **Plasma Annihilator**.


	14. The Black Blood's Consequences

Upon arriving back Marie did just as she said she would, verbally grounded them. Soul speaks out as his walking with Kid "Did she have to ground us like that, that was quiet a punishment she dished out at us" as he rubs his shoulder.

"Well we kind of did disobeyed her orders. I'm surprised she didn't get more aggressive like how Stein will try to dissect us." Kid laughs upon entering the house Kid collapses only hearing Soul voice calling out to him.

Soul calls out to Kid "Kid are you ok? Wake up Kid, Chichi-Ue! Death! Shinigami" Shinigami calls out from around the corner "What? Why did you call me by three different? OMG what happened to Kid?" as he runs towards them.

"I don't know Shinigami! He was fine 2 seconds ago" Soul Responds "Soul let's get him to the bed" as Soul nods Shinigami and Soul pick him up moving him quickly to his bed. "Ok Soul explains to me everything that has happened in the last 24 hours."

Soul answers Shinigami "Well with the Battle for Brew you heard the report from Maka?" "Yes?" Shinigami answers Soul continues "I'll feel in the possible blanks during the battle with Mosquito we couldn't Chain Resonate properly because of all the static, so instead I used music to resonate between us" "How exactly?" Shinigami answers curiously.

"I played a piano with my soul" Soul answers as he continues "You see there's this Black blood in my body..." "Stop right there" Shinigami interrupts Soul asking "The Black Blood you obtained from the battle with Crona" "Yes" Soul answers.

"From that brief you gave me last time if I remember correctly you said Maka succumbed to a form of madness correct?" Shinigami asks as Soul answers "Although briefly she did react violently."

"Maybe Kid's reacting in some way from the Black blood as well" Shinigami responds as he continues "we should do some checkups with him once he wakes up in the mean time we should relax would you like some tea or coffee maybe a hot chocolate?"

"No!" Soul answers him "I would like to stay with him" Shinigami replies "Ok but call for me if any drastic changes happen" as Shinigami takes his leave Soul climbs into bed holding onto Kid as he kisses Kid on the forehead "I hope you wake up soon" as he lays down and falls asleep by his side.

Kids standing in a black world as he looks around "How did I get here?" as he takes a couple of steps making wet footprints sounds "What is this place and what's this on the floor?" as he places his finger in the substance rubbing his fingers together.

"The Black Blood" as Kid hears the voice he turns around and sees Soul "How did you get here?" as he walks up to Soul and notices the difference and yells towards the imposter "You're not Soul who are you?"

The fake Soul looks up and responds "I've always been here and for who I am?" smiling he looks up "I'm your lover the one you care about well at least an aspect of him" Kid yells back "You're not Soul your an imposter"

As fake Soul smiles "Oh is that right to truly love someone you have to accept all aspects of them, no matter what. I am the part you fear most about Soul" "I do not fear Soul" Kid answers back angrily. "Oh but you do everyone fears something of someone, yours is the fear of loss in that case loosing Soul."

"I want you to remember something very carefully do not open the Blue Box unless you're absolutely prepared or you will absolutely lose him forever." Smiling the fake Soul's flesh and begins to rot away.

Kid wakes up screaming Soul's name as Soul wakes up grabbing Kid "It's ok I'm here what has happened?" Kid holds onto Soul saying "I will not lose you" over and over again as Shinigami enters the room.

"What has happened Soul?" Shinigami asks as Soul answers "I don't know he just woke up screaming I will not lose you." Soul gets Kid to relax the only way he knows how he pulls Kid in a embrace whispering in his ear "It's ok Kid you will not lose me" as he pulls Kid in for a kiss.

Kid starts to slow down and relax and accepts the kiss, Kid holds on tighter then starts to let go. "Soul" Kid blinks "Wasn't I just in the front a few seconds ago." Soul starts to cry as he quickly tells kid what just happened over the past few hours.

"You just collapsed upon entering the house, I then called for Shinigami and he helped me move you to the bed as I fell asleep besides. Then all of a sudden you woke up screaming I will not lose you."

Kid takes a deep breath realising Soul is in fact ok as he explains the dream he just had to both Soul and Death "Blue Box?" Shinigami asks while massaging his chin thinking. Soul blurts out "Well I'm not going to rot and melt anytime soon" in a jokingly matter. "This is serious Soul" Kid answers "I don't want to lose you."

Soul answers back "You won't I promise, now about that Black Blood?" Soul turns to look at Shinigami who's still thinking about the Blue Box "Shinigami?" Soul interrupts Shinigami's train of thoughts "What? Oh yes I wouldn't worry about that it seems Kid's blood is now working its magic and becoming immune to the Black Blood's effects by the looks of it."

Shinigami turns to leave the room turning around briefly to look Kid seriously in the eyes "You must listen to that aspect of Soul do not open that Blue box unless you're prepared for all out comes, even the ones you fear most."

What this Blue Box the fake Soul spoke of and will he be able to overcome it.


	15. A Joe to lift one's Spirits

Soul wakes up finding Kid has gone as Soul scratches his head "Where has Kid gone off too? He must have left early but it's quite unusual of him to not wake me." Soul gets dressed thinking "well might as well get ready for class maybe he had something to do."

He grabs the ring off the desk as he smiles upon exiting his room he runs into Shinigami who's yawning "Hey Death have you seen Kid?" "Me seen Kid of course" Shinigami yawns grabbing a coffee "Well do you know where his gone?" Soul asks as Shinigami answers "Of course."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Soul asks Death loses himself for a moment "Can't a Man have his Joe in piece without being asked questions like his on a trial?" Soul waits a moment for Shinigami to finishes his coffee.

Shinigami returns to his normal self as he answers Soul "Oh hello Soul, you're up nice and early you come to ask for something?" "Yes, do you know where Kid's gone?" Soul asks as Shinigami answers "Oh Kid yes his playing Sherlock Holmes trying to uncover secrets he thinks exists, he was questioning me earlier I suspect he would go to see someone of great knowledge."

Soul responds "So his out and about?" "Yep pretty much" Shinigami answers "Thanks Shinigami" Soul responds as he start to walk to class. Shinigami calls out to Soul "Oh Soul?" Soul answers "Yes Lord Death?" Shinigami asks Soul "Have you figured out what the Blue Box is?" Soul thinks for a moment before answering "not a clue."

"Ok then Soul, have fun in class" Shinigami speaks as he walks out the room. Soul starts thinking in his head "Now his got me thinking of the Blue Box? Or better yet what is my Blue Box?" Soul shakes his head as he walks to class upon entering the room he notices Kid's not in the class.

"Hey sleeping beauty where's Kid?" Black Star calls out "I was just about to ask you the where he is" Soul quickly answers back. "I don't know" Black Star answers back as he returns to being quite Soul thinking in his head "That's unusual of Black Star to be quite" as Soul sits down he notices Maka "Hey Maka you ok there?" Maka snaps out of her mini coma "What Soul?" Soul answers "Is everyone here in la-la land with the Fairy's?"

Black Star runs out of the room screaming "No not Excalibur! Anyone but him" Soul looks at the door for a second "What's up with him?"

Kid's walking as he stops to look at Professor Stein's laboratory "I wonder If Stein is sain enough to answer my questions?" upon entering the Laboratory Kid hears Stein Laughing like a mad man holding a knife he looks towards Kid like his going crazy. Stein starts to smile as he speaks "Would you like some cake?"

Kid shocked for a moment "I was not expecting that." Stein speaks back "and neither was I expecting Pink Elephants! But here they are" Kid asks "What?" "Oh nothing Kid, so what can I do for you?" Stein responds.

Kid asks "What's Father got planned?" Stein starts to laugh "Planned what's exactly planned? Nothings planned that right nothing" as Stein looks Left and Right. Kid asks "Why is Father collecting all the Magic Tools?" Stein responds "Oh those plans I don't know?"

Kid responds "But surely you have an Idea or at least a suspicion" Stein starts to relax for a moment "Listen Kid I could sit down, talk ideas and stuff but would you like any of them? I don't think so? There is absolutely no foundation or grounds I could build upon to give any Ideas remotely that you would like" as Stein twirls around in his chair.

Kid Sighs as he gets up to leave Stein speaks "Careful the dead speak no tales" as Stein start to laugh like a maniac as Kid leaves. Kid's walking up some steps as he bumps into someone Kid curiously asks "Who are you?" The Stranger speaks back "Who are you?" "I'm Death the Kid, now who are you?" as Joe answers "Joe Buttataki my name, so your Death's Son?" as Joe ruffles Kid's hair "I'm on a very Secret Mission."

Kid asks curiously "What mission exactly?" Joe answers "I'm looking for..." Kid asks "For what?" Joe looks left and right "Uncle Joe" Kid stops for a moment "Who?" Joe answers "The man who owns the coffee shop here in Death City"

Kid Sighs as he starts to walk off after having his excitement crushed. Joe smiles thinking "Mission accomplished! Wow off to see Shinigami about the mission." Kids walking for a while now moping about thinking "I'm getting nowhere with this" as he bumps into someone else looking up he see a familiar face "Soul!"

Soul shocked "Where have you been Kid? First you leave the house without telling and now you walk into me like someone tilted every photo in your house and drew half a moustache on every face."

Kid looks away as Soul asks "Did Sherlock Holmes hit a dead end?" Kid sighs "What?" Soul starts to lose his smile "What exactly happened Kid?" Kid sighs again "I went around doing research trying to find out what father's hiding and I've gotten nowhere."

Soul responds "Oh, so that's why Shinigami was upset this morning" Kid responds "What?" Soul just answers back casually "He was complaining about a man not having his early morning Joe before questions."

Kid looks at Soul lifting an eyebrow "Joe?" Soul responds "Joe? You know as in coffee" Kid stops to think for a moment "Joe? Coffee?" Kid starts to smile hugging Soul "you are a life saver Soul" Soul scratches his head "I am?"

"I now have an actual lead" Kid responds "It looks like Joe is hiding something" as he smiles.

Get it Joe as in coffee *sigh* I know it's a lame joke.


	16. Spilling the Beans

Kid waits patiently in the dark as Joe turns the corner "So Joe? What's a consultant from the tech division doing here?" Joe answers "Oh it's you again Death's Kid right?" Kid answers politely "In deed I am, so what are you doing here?" Joe smiles "Construction! The Plumbing here sucks I'm here to rectify it, oh and the boiler needs tuning."

Kid amused that's funny "We don't have a boiler here, however I'm thinking more along the lines your here for something else? Hmm we have been collecting Magic tools for the past couple of months, I'm thinking that would suit your skills more wouldn't you agree Mr Buttataki?"

"Oh it seems like my lying skills need more work" Joe answers while walking off. "Hey I'm still not done talking to you" Kid yells out Joe stops without turning around "Here's some free advice, I'm here to do my job nothing more nothing less" Joe continues to walk "I would be more worried about what's on your mind."

Kid stares at Joe thinking "What could Joe possible know about what's on my mind?" Kid sighs "For now I'm moving on in the plan time to meet up with Soul I'll need his help for later on." Kid runs up to Soul "Hey" as Kid ruffles Soul's hair then puts it back into place.

Soul speaks up as Kid and Soul walk to class "So what were you doing because you kind of ran after I said Joe, just like Black Star did when I said la-la land with the Fairies" Kid face contorts as he stops to look around "Fairies where?"

Soul calms down Kid "There's no fairies anywhere" Kid sighs "Thank Death you nearly gave me a heart attack." Kid takes a deep breath and continues walking "Soul I will need your help with something later on I'll explain it later" as Maka stops Kid "Where on earth have you been?" Liz continues "Is everything ok?" Kid turns to Liz, Patty and Maka "of course I am everything's just fine."

Black Star walks in the room looking serious Kid speaks as he turns to look at Black Star "Look who the cat dragged out of the bag. Do you know what time it is?" Black Star still looking serious "I came for you, Kid" Kid smiles "I'm glad to know I'm the reason you decide to show up, so what could you possible want with me?"

"Step outside the class and you'll find out" Kid stands on the roof with Black Star "So what do you want?" Black Star turns around "This" s Black Star jumps up breaking off one the spikes. Kid's face contorts as he yells "Not this again, you destroyed the symmetrical building."

Black Star looks up at Kid "Why don't we fight about it." Kid's face goes serious as he jumps down from the roof. Everyone runs outside as Maka comments "What's going on? Why are you guys fighting?" Soul looks around and points "Black Star destroyed the symmetry in this building it looks like Black Star has a death wish."

Sid walks out side joined by Tusubaki "So Black Star picking on Kid this time?" Black Star smiles "It looks like the ref is here we can start now." Maka is about to yell as Tusubaki stops her "This is something Black Star has to do."

Kid pissed "Well I'll make this quick you know how destroying symmetrical objects makes me feel, Reaper Combat Art Mortal Sin stance I'll take you out then repair the damage you have caused." Kid runs as he tries to kick Black Star as he dodges while laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kid asks while not being amused Black star runs fast catching Kid off guard as he punches him. He gets read as he places his palm on Kid's chest "It's all over" Black Star releases his Soul Wave length which pushes Kid back a few of meters Black Star looks at his hand "What happened?"

Kid amused "You remember how we first fought in this place, since then you improved your fighting techniques. So explain to me why have you gotten Weaker?" Black Star continues to fight it out for a couple of minutes. Kid looks at Black Star "What's on your mind?" Pissed Black Star yells "I'm surround by idiots."

Kid looks at Black star for a moment "Let's forget about this, all you have to do is just walk away." Black Star yells "Never! I'll die before that happens and I'll kill you before you can give up." Kid runs and moves behind Black Star hitting him hard enough to knocking him Kid proceeds to hits him again into the ground. Black Star tries to get up as Axe Kicks Black Star into the floor knocking him out.

Kid kneels to the floor "What exactly has happened to you Black Star? Who exactly are you?" As the sun sets Kid is on the roof of the building fixing the damage Black Star has done.


	17. Rising Situations

Soul shook his head "Looks like we lost him" as Soul watches Kid fix and adjust every statue in the room "looks like he knows your weakness, Symmetry!" Soul laughs. Kid finishes up on the last one "That's not fair I like everything to be perfect!"

Soul blushes thinking "dam it I fell into that trap" Soul responses "So what are we going to do? We can't just search this entire area for him." Kid sighs "Well we might as well give up for now."

As Soul and Kid walk they notice a big crowd Kid asks "What's going on?" Kid notices someone he recognises whispering "Medusa!" Soul asks "What's she doing here?" Kid responds "by the looks of it she has come to make a deal. She can't be that stupid enough to walk in here without some sort of plan."

Soul smiles "Well it looks like your father will be busy tonight smiling." Kid smiles "Cheeky" as he planting a kiss on Souls lips. Kid's smile changes "I wonder how father is going to deal with this?"

Shinigami speaks "What could you possibly want Medusa? What would you want so badly that you're willing to hand brew over for it?" Medusa response "I want to be let free and be protected from the academy as of right now!" Shinigami asks "Oh that's it? I'm sorry but I don't think I could allow that." Medusa laughs "Well then I hope you enjoy living under the Kishin's and arachnophobia's thumb." At that moment Kid gets up suddenly.

Soul yawns "What's wrong Kid?" Kid starts to shake "I just got a bad feeling? Let's go now" Soul smiles "before or after we put on cloths?" Kid stops "After!" as Kid starts to get dressed as well as Soul.

Upon getting out the house they noticed a large crowd gathered near the front of the city kid looks serious "Come on Soul let's check this out." As Kid runs up and parts the crowd angrily he whispers "What is going on? Why is Medusa leaving?"

Just then Maka steps out "What's going on?" Kid points "Medusa is leaving" Maka's stunned "Why?" Kid responds "you're not the only one? What could my father possibly have planned?" Kid thinks in his head "I half to talk to father about this his being too suspicious"

Later that night Shinigami walks in the house sighing "How am I going to deal with this?" Kid turns on the light "Hello father, why?" Shinigami stops walking and turns to Kid "Why what?" Before Kid could answer Shinigami screams "Kawaii" waking up Soul in the process as he jumps up awake.

"Dam it father I was enjoying that moment!" Sighing Kid continues "Why did you Let Medusa go free?" Shinigami speaks "Oh that? Well Medusa offered the Kishin's location for her safety a compromise that unfortunately I had to take. To oversee a lesser evil that is shadowed by something even greater."

Shinigami speaks further "Medusa is but a speck compared to the Kishin and Arachnophobia, now considering that have joined forces. That's if the rumour from Medusa is true! But there is some hope now seeing she gave us Brew also thanks to someone we have found something else. I need one final Magic Tool and I need your help to get it!"

Kid pauses for a second "No!" Shinigami whines "Please!" Kid answers back "No father!" Shinigami sighs "Oh but I would do I myself but I'm kind of bound here." Kind responds back "Why not get someone else to do it one of your other willing troops?"

Shinigami is furious now "Oh and how many sons and daughters do I have that happens to have my blood and happen to lying down on my couch in my own house hmm? One you're the only one I can trust right now and is perfect for the job."

Kid's face lights up "Only one you trust and is perfect for the job." Kid sits back down "No! What's in it for me?" Shinigami sighs "Fine I will tell you anything you want to know, after you bring back the Magic Tool." Kid amused "oh how do I know I can trust you? You've avoided me at any give chance I have asked you any questions, why the sudden change of heart?'

Shinigami holds out his pinkie "I will pinkie swear my life on it you can trust me more than ever now." Kid holds out his pinkie "Don't break this promise dad!" Shinigami happily replies "It will be a great surprise, trust me!"


	18. Two Clowns one Key

Soul wondering asks Kid as they fly to their destination "Why the sudden change of heart with your father?" Kid responds feeling ashamed "We pinkie swore!" Soul laughs "So?" Kid being serious "He rarely ever pinkie swears."

Soul smiles "So basically we going to a place named Sarcophagus to grab a key and a big one at that." Kid nods "A ghost town full of something that father doesn't even know so dangerous that he only asked his son and you of course because we are partners." Soul smiles "In more ways than one."

Kid blush "Yes of course" as Kid lands "well this is going to be awkward!" Soul asks "How so?" Kid puts his thumbs together "Ah I want you to stay here." Soul yells "What?" Kid loses his smile "I don't want you getting hurt because of unknown factors, that there could be anything inside there!"

Soul opens his mouth "But?" Kid stops Soul "I will not bring you in there unless I knew exactly what was in there, there could be anything in there a virus or a chemical weapon" Soul interrupts "even a monster or demons something I can handle."

Kid sighs "It's a risk I'm willing to take I don't want you to get hurt" Kid kisses Soul on the ear "Please trust me I want you to listen carefully If I'm not back within the hour I want you to take Beelzebub and go alone. Do not coming looking for me if I'm not back within the hour." He kisses Soul on the forehead as he runs in the ruined City.

Soul sighs thinking to himself "I don't care if his not here within twenty minutes I'm going after him I don't care about my safety."

Kid is walking in the city as he thinks to himself "An empty silent city like nothing has lived here for centuries" "doesn't look like a chemical weapon did this or a virus, there's no bodies or even bones here."

Kid stops and sees a building "Oh what's this?" Kid travels in the building following the steps "What the hell is this place some type of ruins?" Kid reaches a room that looks like a circus tent staring kid looks in the middle of the room "That is the Magic Tool? I would have thought it would be harder than this?" Kid pulls out the Key sighing "and to think father even riled me up a bit for this, making me think of the worse couple of outcomes."

Kid puts the Magic Tool in his bag and starts to walk off Lights turn on as music starts "What's this?" Kid looks around for the culprit. Kid hears a sound behind him as he turns around seeing a robotic clown walking towards him giggling.

The Robot attack kid as he dodges "This must be the guardian?" The robot turns his head "Are you qualified to wield its power?" Kid asks the robot "Are you the one who destroyed this place long ago?"

The clown removes his mask "Foolish humans who step into this place that wanted power, of course I killed them! I ate them they were delicious and you will be my next snack" the clown takes a swing at Kid as he jumps up dodging "it will take a lot more than that to take me out" Kid makes a run for it.

"Oh running are we? You won't get far from me" as the clown follows Kid. Kid laughs to himself "With a body like that he can't possible fit through this door" The clown gets jammed in the door way "Oh are you stuck" Kid laughs as the clown alters his body Kid's face contorts "That's disgusting" making a run for it.

Kid jumps out the building as the clown gets stuck again. Kid exclaims "Made it!" as Kid takes a step something grabs on his leg "What's this?" Another clown emerges from the floor as he throws Kid "I did not see this coming!" Kid yells as he hits one of the buildings.

Soul's thinking to himself "What's taking him so long?" Soul hears an explosion "What was that?" Soul grabs Beelzebub and chases after Kid inside. While Kid is running through the town thinking "I need to lose these clowns" he giggles "huh clowns dam it now I'm thinking like Soul! It's not such a bad thing" One of the clowns find Kid "I found you!" as it slams into one of the building.

Kid response "I'm taking a detour!" as Kid jumps though one of the buildings "Just a little bit more and I'm at the exit." The clown finally catches up as they land in unison this grabs Kid's attention. "Perfect Symmetry" Kid exclaims the clowns move again "Not Symmetrical" as the clowns alter between positions either grabbing or losing Kid's attention one of the clowns finally grabs Kid and slams him against the floor.

"Time to die human" as the clown is about to attack Kid he gets deflected and stumbles back a bit. Kid looks up seeing Soul "Soul? What are you doing here?" Soul doesn't answer him instead he asks "Who are these clowns?"

Kid responds "Soon to be junk piles lets go?" as Kid grabs Soul hand as he changes "Let's end this!" The clowns get ready to attack Kid uses Soul to impale one of the robs sending him flying into the other "Genie Hunter" Kid yells as he cleaves through one of the robots straight though into the other one sending them both flying. Kid smiles "Would you look at those two clowns for half the price. Now that's a perfect cut wouldn't you agree Soul? It looks like mission accomplished."

Kid walks down the street as one of the robots slow starts to move and speak "Unable to activate auto recovery, system down not responding estimated damage 88 percent activation time 3 minutes!"

Kid turns around stopping "Seriously it can still move?" The robots voices changes "This is a message to those who managed to defeat the guardians listen carefully. This is a warning before you proceed make sure your will to use the Magic Tool you now possess. For those who are not qualified there will be no glory only Death and destruction awaits you." The robot finally shuts down as kid pulls out the key looking at it "Maybe his right!"

"What?" Soul exclaims as Kid responds "What I mean is! What is my father really planning to use this key for? There is only one way to find out." Kid looks up "Is to ask my father he owe me that much."

So many words and so few chapters to go I'm think maybe 2 – 4 chapters left with a big finally that will be a bitch to write because I want it perfect more perfect than Kid symmetrical house so yeah its gonna be really hard that final chapter.


	19. Death City robots in Disguise!

Kid gets back to death city pulling out the Key he slowly hands it to his father. Just as his about to give it to him he pulls back "Tell me what you plan on using this for? What exactly does this tool do?"

Shinigami grabs the tool from Kid "Its Eibon final creation! You could even go as far to say Eibon is the Final Tool" a drop falls from the sword as Eibon is summon back into this word smiling Death turns to look at him "It has been a long time hasn't it Great Wizard Eibon?" Eibon turns towards Death "Yes indeed it has Lord Death." Death responses "I would love to chat with you but unfortunately we don't have a lot of time I want you to lend me Brew's Power."

Eibon asks "Why would you need Brew Lord Death?" Shinigami looks sad at Eibon "Well?" scratching his head "Thanks to the Kishin and that spider witch, we are in quite a pickle here." Eibon asks "Asura and Arachne?"

Shinigami sighs as Kid asks "How do you exactly know Eibon?" Shinigami turns to Kid "Well to explain that I need to tell you a bit about our history. It's been a long time but Eibon and I used to fight side by side. He was a member for my elite guard's squadron he knew Asura well it's hard to believe now but they used to be buddies back then."

Kid asks "If he was one of your why exactly did he create the Magic Tools?" Shinigami scratches his head "Well there was a lot going on back then" Kid sighs will being irritated as Shinigami continues "He like playing with machines."

Kid sighs again "Thanks dad that explains so much!" Shinigami continues "Well to put it bluntly his original goal was to preserve and protect order in the world that why he began his research into Magic Tools back then. But like all Magic Tools the more powerful they got the more risky it got to develop them. He eventually took a more narrow approach and did research in one area."

Kid asks "What area was that?" At that moment they heard a tap of a cane on the floor behind them "Immortality!" Kid slowly turns around hoping it wasn't the person's voice who he thought it was.

Kid shudders screaming "NOT YOU! What's Excalibur doing here?" Excalibur holds the Cane to Kids face "FOOLS! Why exactly wouldn't I be here? It was not curiosity that led to Eibon's Immortality Research. Indeed the true reason is much more tragic!"

Shinigami interrupts him "His wife was dying of a rare disease that he wanted desperately wanted to cure!" Excalibur interrupts Shinigami "Fools! I was about to say that you interrupted my emotional speech." Shinigami interrupts him again "Well there is a war going on out there we kind of need to hurry up here!"

Shinigami gets interrupted by Excalibur "Fools! No matter how noble and great the cause transcendence in death is an impossible feat. Not Even Eibon could hope to succeed in such an endeavour. However when all seemed lost someone appeared by his side offering help in comforting words that someone was..."

Shinigami interrupts Excalibur one final time "The witch Arachne and I assure you this is what really happened. Eibon and Arachne really did join forces they combined Eibon research on Immortality and Arachne's research on Magic Weapons and from that the Magic Tool Brew came into being. So why are you here now Excalibur, have you come to see Eibon?"

Excalibur laughs "Ha! Fools! That's just a bonus my reason goes against a greater deal than that. I'm merely here to observes what is about to come!" Eibon analogies Excalibur "With that let us begin" Eibon hold his hand out to The Magic Tool "Brew unlock" Excalibur exclaims "It begins! Let us see the true form of Brew" Brew shifts and reforms to perfectly fit the empty spot within the machine as Brew merges with the machine Eibon sends the key into brew exclaiming "It is done Lord Death the Tool is ready" Shinigami Nods "Thank you Eibon."

Kid asks "Dad what exactly does the Tool do?" Shinigami slow walks up to the machine "How exactly do I put this Brew is a unique device it's power leys more in what it's user desires most! Eibon feared the power of this tool so he locked its power away and sealed his Soul within the key that unlocked it."

Eibon looks at Death intently "As you predicted Lord Death my research to nothing but grief and sorrow in the end. The death of friendship and betrayal, involvement with witches and the loss of someone I loved most. But now at least I can amend for my mistakes use the Tool to protect and save the World Lord Death" with that Brew's door open sucking Eibon within the Tool and locking himself within.

At that moment Azusa Called "Lord Death we have a rising situation Arachne has released a new weapon and is destroying the battlefield." Shinigami Exclaims "Well it looks like we need a little bit faster in our plans" when Shinigami reaches the machine he turns around cracking his knuckles "Let's get this show on the road, it's Party Time!" Shinigami releases his Soul Resonance into Brew Creating a Controller field Shinigami gets serious "Time to have some fun!"

Shinigami moves the Controls as Death City gets up and starts to walk about. As the city shakes Kid Exclaims "Father only wanted to get into the fight? So he turned Death City into a giant Robot?"

Death moves the Robot onto the Battlefield upon reaching the field Death quickly meets up with Azusa as he shoots down Arachnophobia's Cannon. Death exclaims "Perfect timing one second late and a lot of people may have died" Death runs back to the control room "Let's see what this baby can do."

At that moment arachnophobia's Castle started to move it had just become a giant robot battle. Death tries to grab the castle each time he got more furious than the last. He goes to chop the spider down and swat it like an insect as the robot's hands gets burned within the machine Death felt its pain "Hot! Hot!" Death exclaims grabbing the spider he goes in trying to crush the Castle.

The spider shoots lasers at Death City burning his other hand and half the city in the process Death furious Screams "That's It EYE POKE!" as he makes the Robot poke out the spider's eyes.

Arachnophobia's Castle collapses as Death prepares for his next attack "Special Attack Coffee Table Flip" as he flips the castle onto its backside. At that moment Azusa calls Death "I've found the Kishin his located near the upper middle of the castle." Death thanks Azusa as he goes in for the kill poking Arachnophobia's castle grabbing the Kishin in the process as he pulls him out to swallow him whole within the Robot.


	20. The Kishin's Downfall!

The Kishin falls within Death's Domain. Smiling Death welcomes the Kishin with open arms "Hello Asura long time no see now if you don't mind I'm going to bury 10 feet under" Asura response "This would have been one pleasure I would have been happy to not receive!"

Kid, Soul, Azusa and Excalibur watched from the sidelines. Kid exclaims "I would have helped father but even from here I could see how much of a burden I would have been to him."

Death continues to speak "You may have escaped me last time but this time you stuck in here your unable to escape from here without my permission." Asura "So basically I have to kill you to get out of here seems easy enough." Death responds "Oh? You think you have a chance against me? This match was decided as soon as you were swallowed into my Death Room!"

Asura and Death Soul resonate as the battle begins. Asura starts by shooting a beam from Vajra as Shinigami absorbs it with his hand. "Is that the best you can do then this will be easy let's go Spirit" Death swings Spirit around as he gets closer to Asura first cutting some hair then his clothing on the third attempt he slices him in half as the body disappears.

Shinigami looks up as Asura summons a shield and tries crushing him with it Shinigami blocks with his own shield as he pushes back Asura's shield he attempts another shot at Shinigami. After the explosion Shinigami comes out of the smoke swing at Asura "Is that the best you can do you certainly have gotten weaker." Asura responses "can you stop talking like that its annoying me."

Shinigami comes full force "If it bothers you so much let me end you life quickly and I'll make sure it's painless as possible." Asura dodges floating down "Let's have a little talk about the past instead you see I've had an awful lot of time think about it ever since you locked me up. There was no escaping it well considering I was sealed up in a big of my own skin there's only so much you can do you mind start to wander and think about many things"

Death apologises "Yeah sorry about that it won't happen again" Death's facial expression changes "This time you will be as good as dead do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars."

Asura continues "Sitting there in the dark, I had the chance to think about a lot of things, including the nature of the world itself. And after lengthy consideration, I realized something: when all is said and done, this world is an unknowable place. On the surface, all appears rational, orderly. But what lies beyond that thin veneer of reason? Stability and reality? Or chaos and madness? What are we really made of in the end? Is there truly any meaning to the lives we lead? Or are we nothing more than hollow vessels? These are questions we can never answer because we cannot hope to see beyond the world's fragile layer of skin. So we live our lives filled with uncertainty, never knowing who or what we truly are or what the future will bring. All we can do is imagine. Life becomes an unsolvable mystery with any number of twists and turns awaiting us. And that's enough to fill any soul with terror!"

Death Responds "So much time to think and that's the absolute best you can come up with your really pathetic now" Shinigami hits Asura with a wave then follows fast behind him "REAPER CHOP" as Shinigami hitting him hard to the floor creating a crater.

Shinigami exclaims "it's about time we cut this Party short Ready Spirit" Death and Spirit yell in unison "Let's go Soul Resonance" Shinigami continues "Asura your time is up. KISHIN HUNTER!" as Shinigami slices off one of Asura's arms. Asura is sent flying back "Oh you've lost an arm" Shinigami exclaims as Asura continues "This is nothing" he screams while he grows back his arm. "You see Death I've decide to imagine anymore and present pain can be dealt with rather quickly."

Death laughs "So you think you can stop everything by not imagining anymore, that's funny" They continue to fight it off exchanging words in the process. Kid says "Father has gotten so serious about this it has become a battle of futures now."

Soul exclaims "I'm more worried about Shinigami his so serious Deathly serious it's like looking at an alternate persona. What happened to his bubbly self and child like behaviour?" Kid responds "This was what he was apparently like years ago."

At that moment Asura fired at the group as Shinigami flew to use his body as a shield taking the full brunt of Asura's attack Kid wakes up and runs to his father crying "Father" a couple of moments later Asura starts screaming in agony muttering to himself Soul looks at Asura "What's wrong with him?" Kid responds "Something about dealing with his problem!" a few minutes pass by As a beam of red light shoots up to the Sky.

Kid and Soul look at Arachnophobia's building as its slowly being consumed in a red orb like object Kid asks "What is that thing?" as Excalibur answers "A barrier It looks like the Kishin is about to go in a deep sleep as soon as his barrier is complete. All he will have to do is sleep and the world will be consumed in madness without him lifting a finger."

Soul looks thinking to himself "Kid is finally getting more serious than he possible ever has more serious than that time he spent six hours adjusting the one photo of us in the bedroom." Kid opens his mouth to speak "No it won't happen I will pick up dad's coat and continue the fight for him The Kishin will not be allowed to live not after what he did to father!"

Kid grabs Soul's hand looking him dead in the eyes "Will you help me Soul?" Soul blushes "Now and forever till death do us part." Kid looks weird at Soul "Wasn't expecting that answer but it's better than what I hoped for let's go Soul." Kid summons Beelzebub as they fly together into the Kishin's Madness.


	21. The Madness Overcome!

Upon landing within the Kishin's domain he sees Maka with Patty and Liz as well as Black Star and Tusubaki. Everyone prepares for the final battle Kid exclaims "it won't be easy prepare for everything and anything" Soul gets ready to play the piano at a moment notice, Maka prepares her cannons and Black Star gets pumped with Tusubaki.

As the group connects their wave length they prepare themselves for the battle to come as the Kishin looks slowly towards them. The group looks shocked Kid looks concerned "What happened to him?" as Soul responds "He didn't look like that a second ago!" at that moment Kid realised something "That was his problem he must of killed Arachne and swallowed her soul."

The Kishin smiles "Insects yummy! Why don't you come closer?" Kid exclaims everyone ready Soul's about to play as soon as Soul hit the first note the battle began. Everyone fights side by side as each slash of the sword, slice of the scythe and ever bullet fired lands. But all the Kishin does is blocking or dodging either one or every time his hit his neither hurt or phased by the attack.

Black Star speaks "Are you sure we doing anything?" Kid responds look around at the barrier it looks like it's starting to weaken. Liz exclaims "It does look like its getting thinner." The Battle continues as they try pick up the pace pushing each other to the limit trying to wound the Kishin. Kid speaks "Pick up the tempo lets hit this guy harder and faster!" As Black Star continues "Are you listening Soul are you even playing to our speed."

Soul responses "I am! Are you guys even listening to me? I'm building up to the climax." At that moment as Kid is about to use the Genie Hunter. Soul stops and changes back collapsing as his sucked into the madness of the Black Blood.

Kid Screams "Soul! What Happen?" Maka and Black Star turn back around as they notice The Kishin laughing and the fact that has not a single scratch on his body. Kid starts shaking Soul "Get your ass in gear wake up."

Black star asks "What happened to him his kind of lying there" Asura is laughing "Well it looks like he went on a sea food diet!" Asura vanishes as Maka and Black Star try to find him.

The Kishin summons illusions as he speaks "Oh he tried so hard to push you all past your limits and he succumbed to the Black blood now an empty husk. Such a weak pathetic child all power comes at a cost, his was his sanity. He wanted both and ending up losing it all."

Black Star yells "Shut up you are the weak pathetic fool" as he hits one of the illusions with his soul wave length disabling the Kishin's illusions in the process. Maka and Black Star continue to attack Asura.

Kid looks at Soul thinking "Shit his starting to lose his perfect colour and his pulse is decreasing rapidly." Kid looks like his about to cry as Maka yells "what on earth are you doing? Why are you saving doesn't he mean the world to you?" Black Star continues "Go get Soul and drag his arse back out here!"

Kid stops to look at them sternly "you guys sure you can make it without me" Black Star laughs "the way you're going this fight will be long over before you get back." Asura laughs "Pathetic children you couldn't save him if you tried."

Maka yells "this doesn't concern you! Your fight is with us!" Kid places his forehead on Soul as he tries to focus. Into the madness of the rabbit hole he goes, Kid focuses on his new surroundings "Where am I?" as he looks around he notices a open door with stairs leading down.

Kid enters the door following it down the stairs he reaches a door! He notices Soul sitting down "What the hell do you think you're doing Soul sitting down, there's a battle going on or have you forgotten?"

Soul responses as Kid notices the shift in personalities as Soul gets up to close the door "I was kind of trapped here." Kid responses "If you were trapped here, why exactly you closed the door?" Soul smiles "to stop the madness from coming in here that's why, I locked myself in here to stop the madness from completely consuming me."

Kid looks at Soul sternly "How do you propose we get out? Look around you do you see any doors or windows?" Soul responses "There is a way through here as he holds up a box that's locked" Kid freezes looking at the box remembering that dream he had and what face Soul said "I want you to remember something very carefully do not open the Blue Box unless you're absolutely prepared or you will absolutely lose him forever."

Soul continues "Kid you have the only key that opens this box" as Soul hands Kid the box Kid Smiles "you are not really Soul are you?" Soul gawks "What of course I am" Kid smiles even more "You're so dumb I know Soul better than this he would never put himself in this position locking the only door and giving the only key to someone else I bet you any money that Soul is really inside this box yelling at me to not open it."

Fake Soul smiles "oh your smarter than you look I guess I wasn't prepared for you! How did you guess?" Kid looks at the imposter sternly "answer me first! Who are you really?" the imposter smiles "It's a confusing question here is a confusing answer I'm Soul yet I'm not think of me as being a part of Soul, but if you want a name you can call me the Little Demon"

Kid looks at the demon then back at the box "Well demon know this I will open this box and I will save Soul no matter what he means the world to me and I'll stop at nothing to get to him back!" as soon as kid finishes he slips the key into the lock as he takes a deep breath he unlocks the box getting swallowed within.

Kid floats towards Soul as Soul yells at him "What the hell you think you're doing?" Kid smiles "To save you my love of course!" Kid pulls Soul in for a kiss. As the Black blood consumes them they glow a bright light together as the room changes back to normal the little demon sighs "I lost?"

Soul smiles "Well you going to get more than that" he picks up the demon and swallows him whole. Kid amused "Why would you do that!" Soul lifts his finger as he tries to speak in a wise old man voice "To make one that was two as one again" as he laughs.

Kid joins in laughing "Well that's one way of putting it now let's deal with the problem that awaiting us outside we have a Kishin to deal with."

Kid and Soul wake up in reality as they are greeted with something they weren't expecting Maka was fighting the Kishin alone and Black Star was knocked out. However that wasn't what surprised them the most the fact that Maka was fighting The Kishin alone as a weapon mister is was surprising them.

They soon noticed something else Maka was not even awake at the time. The Kishin finally manages to grab Maka slamming her into the ground smiling he says "Let's wake you up from your deep slumber" he pushes his hand within her chest as she starts to scream.

Kid looks at Soul "Let's go Soul" Kid lunges at the Kishin with the Genie Hunter passing straight through him they look back Kid responses "What happened?" Asura laughs "Do you really think I'm as evil as you think I am?"

Kid starts to think to himself "If his not evil then there's only one other choice we have to use the Soul Hunter Soul we need to focus now more than ever we need to put our faith and love for each other in this next attack or we might lose."

Soul and Kid focus as they combine their wave lengths together "Soul Resonance" once again Souls shape changes though more different than the Soul Hunter instead of a blood red hew it's a lot different it has a white glow to it.

Asura stops laughing as he looks towards Kid and Soul thinking to himself. Kid looks towards the Kishin "It looks like it's your unlucky day" kid smiles as he lunges towards Asura the blade passes through Asura as he attempts to block it.

Asura turns around laughing at Kid "Looks like you failed again!" Kid smiles turning around "Or you just haven't noticed yet" he points at the white crack The Kishin looks at the crack not being amused "This is nothing" as he makes an attempt to heal himself the crack spreads as Asura starts to panic "What it should of healed by now? Why isn't it going away?" he starts screaming hysterically now.

Kid simple says "That's not a normal wound you're suffering it's something more powerful than the Soul Hunter I created I guess you can call this the God Slayer!" Asura Screams while disappearing and fading away into nothing "I don't want to die!" leaving only the Soul of the Witch he last ate Kid smiles at Soul as he Passes out looking at Soul hearing him call out his name.


	22. Ultimate wedding of Death!

Kid slowly stirs awake "What happened?" as he was waking up he felt tears hit him and someone's embrace whispering "Kid" Kid wakes up completely to look at them "Soul? What Happened?" Soul responses "There is good news, bad news and really good news so which one you want to hear first?"

Kid shudders "We will go with the Good, bad then really good news" Soul nods "Good ok I'm now officially A Death Scythe thanks to you" Soul smiles as Kid returns an even bigger smile hugging Soul in the process "I'm glad to hear that!"

Soul responses "ok for the bad news Shinigami made it quiet strict that he was the only one that gets to tell you." Soul calls out for Shinigami as he walks in while Shinigami scratches his head "The bad news is I tilted every picture in the house." Kid screams out "WHAT?" Soul smacks Death on the back of the head "Be serious for once in your life!"

Shinigami face changes dramatically as Soul and Kid start to freak out then he quickly changes back "Can't be serious in this moment so I'll tell you in my normal tone. Kid Bad news is you're no longer my son." Kid looks seriously at Death then Soul "What?"

Shinigami shakes his hands "Before you take it the wrong way what I mean is technically your no longer my son you no longer have any shinigami blood within you. Whatever you used against Asura it completely drained you of all your shinigami blood you are now considered human you'll start to age like a normal human and do normal humanly things except with a 200 year start"

Soul screams "What? Your 200 years old well I'll admit you look great for your age but ah..." Shinigami interrupts Soul "I know what you're thinking but think it in opposite way he grows older at a dramatically slower pace, I used to change his diapers till well he was 8 years old" Kid whins "Dad!" Shinigami responses "It's true" Soul giggles.

Shinigami gets serious for a moment "But in all serious what you used do not use it again who knows what the effects could be like now you're a human but also some good news amongst the bad you still have your same wave length so you didn't lose any strength after you changed into a human. Soul adds in "Also do not worry about Black Star his kind of pissed at you" Kid responds "What did I do?" Soul adds "What was the move called if I remember correctly GOD SLAYER as soon as Black Star gets over that fact expect to see more challenges from him. Now onto the really good news"

Soul takes a breath "It was decide as soon as you woke up eight months from that moment" Soul grabs Kid's hand "We are going to have an official wedding." Kid starts to cry as Soul makes every attempt to wipe away every tear Kid speaks "a perfect number for a perfect day!" Soul speaks "it gets even better" he hold out a calendar and points to the date "it falls on August the 8th how's that for timing."

Kid smiles "even better" Kid realises something "Eight Months that's not enough time" Soul responses "Don't worry Kid, Shinigami and I did some of the work already all that's left is booking the day, the wedding plans and Honeymoon which I leave to you cause death forbid I don't want to waste time only to have you change it."

Kid smiles "Oh is that all you left me? I got my work cut out for me so where would you want to go on a honeymoon?" Soul stops to think for a moment "I wouldn't mind going to Australia." Kid responses "see that was easy not let's get this wedding planned you want to help me Soul"

Soul nods "I would love to Kid" Shinigami speaks "I'll deal with the booking you deal with the planning."

Planning was hell for the two of them they had their likes and dislikes but they finally agree on something. The time frame got shorter as the days quickly flew by they got all their plans done with one month to spare they fine combed all their plans for the rest of the final month and got ready for the final day.

On the wedding day Kid was standing on the isle waiting for Soul stamping his foot. On Kids side he had Black Star, Crona and Liz as the best men and bride's groom. On Soul Side he had Tusubaki, Maka and Patty. Liz whispers to Kid "Calm down you look stunning in your Tuxedo and today is going to be a perfect day however... Why is Shinigami the priest?" Kid sighs "It was non-negotiable so prepare for the worse."

The music started as Soul was walking down the aisle for his step-in-dad he chose Maka just by looking at her face you could tell she was both pissed and happy at the same time. Pissed the fact that she was step-in-father but happy she was chosen. Soul was wearing a White Tuxedo which they both agreed on.

The day went normal well as normal as you consider Death as he cracked jokes and embarrassing baby stories about Kid. Kid looked like he was about to belt his dad, he put on his fake smile seeing as he was embarrassed thinking "I'm in hell right now" but his smile was pure because in the end he was happy to be by Souls side on this day.

Shinigami brings the day to a close Shinigami speaks "Do you Kid take this fine print written in here that I can't be bothered reading for all eternity with Soul" Kid death stares his father for a moment then smiles "I do!" Shinigami starts to sweat as he looks at Soul "Do you same question with reversed names take Kid for all eternity." Soul Nods "I do!" Shinigami announces "you may now kiss the bri-Husband" Kid leans in for the kiss with Soul as everyone cheers.

Everyone's now at the wedding booth enjoying their dinner as Shinigami gets up to make an announcement "All right everyone after the lecture I got from Kid I promised not to tell anymore embarrassing stories. So I settled for the next best thing" Pulling out a guitar Kids face contorts "Oh god no anything but that!" Soul smiles at Kid "Don't worry Kid I taught him how to play it properly, with great difficulty."

Shinigami hits one string as some glasses shattered "Whoops had it too high!" Shinigami adjusts the sound level and bass "Ok that's better now I would like everyone to grab their dancing partners and get on the dance floor because if I'm going to embarrass myself I'm taking you all down with me" Shinigami cracks his knuckles as everyone prepares for the onslaught of worst case scenario Kid whispers to Soul "I hope you know what his doing" Soul responses "I don't even have a clue of what his planning to do"

Kids stares at his dad for a moment "What?" As shinigami announces in his more serious manner he could possibly muster "Let's Rock this joint and get this party started" no one expected what was to come next Shinigami was playing an Electric Guitar dropping a awesome beat using his Soul Resonance as you can hear Spirit choking in the background seeing how he was unprepared for that.

Everyone starts to dance as Soul smiles at Kid "See no problems" sighing deeply. Kid smiles back at Soul "Well he did learn from the best!" Soul blushes "Thank you... My love" Kid smiles deeply "Thank you for the great times he have had together and may we continue to have many more to come Soul my love" Soul rests his head on Kid's chest as he listens to his heart beat as they dance the night away.

**The End**

All right I would like to thank everyone who has read this from start to finish I enjoyed writing this and kept it as close as possible to the anime. I had fun while writing it I love the ending that my dead brain came up with and yes they did come to Australia they went to Queensland if you must know and they had a fun time and Soul fit so well in with the sharks.

So arigato you guys and girls for reading this now I have to rake my brain day in and night out to think of my next story I'm thinking of rewriting the love story about Tai and Izzy but my brains sooo dead it's not even funny.

So yeah keep shipping guys and girls and no arguing who's a better couple they are all good no matter what and don't discriminate if you think two guys make a great couple I say go for it love is love no matter where you go.


End file.
